


A sweet note

by multifandomgeek



Series: Commuters [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Making Out, Public Transportation, commuters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke cheers Vanessa up after a bad day. Vanessa, unexpectedly, does the same.





	A sweet note

**Author's Note:**

> The song that came to mind in the restaurant scene was Así Fue by Isabel Pantoja. It doesn't mean anything, I just like it, but you can listen to it if you want to get the vibe I was going for.

After their first date, Vanessa and Brooke had been texting a lot. They kissed at the bar but had each gone home on their own. Brooke spent the weekend lazily, her phone never leaving her sight as they engaged in easy conversation throughout the day. When Monday came, they sat together on the train again, talking quietly about nothing important for the few minutes they had together, Vanessa’s knuckles brushing the back of Brooke’s hand. It became a routine, and the days rolled by.

One night, Brooke was coming back from work when she received a text from Vanessa: _can I call you? It’s okay if you’re busy_. They had only texted each other so far, so the text made sense, but Brooke got a little nervous. She wasn't the best at phone calls. They felt weird at this time and age, she was much more comfortable with proof-reading the things she wanted to say before the other person heard it permanently. She wasn’t a complete asshole, however, so she responded with: _sure, I’m free right now, on my way home._

 _“Hello?_ ” said Vanessa unsurely on the phone.

“Hey,” said Brooke, “is everything alright?”

 _“Yeah, yeah. I just… had a bad day at work.”_ said Vanessa, sounding tired like Brooke had not yet heard her before. They went on chatting and Vanessa eventually started to vent about some negative feedback she got and her fears about getting fired. Brooke listened and reassured her, but felt otherwise useless, wishing she could offer the girl some actual advice or at least a hug. She walked home and started making herself dinner with Vanessa still talking, and maybe they would have kept going had Brooke’s phone not died.

“Here,” Brooke said next morning as she sat beside Vanessa on the train, extending her hand to offer the girl a small chocolate bar she took the time to buy for her on the way to the station. It costed less than a dollar, but by the look on Vanessa’s face you would think it was akin to a precious jewel.

“What do I get that for?” she asked.

“So your day starts on a sweet note,” said Brooke shrugging, “I mean, if I didn’t get it wrong and you are allergic or, I don’t know, hates chocolate,” Brooke was beginning to ramble. She stopped. Vanessa was smiling. She was so cute.

“What kind of person hates chocolate?” said Vanessa, taking the candy from Brooke’s hand and putting it carefully in her purse. “Thank you,” she said quietly, reaching to touch the side of Brooke’s face and place a kiss on her mouth, ever so softly. Brooke sighed. “Wanna have lunch with me today?” asked Vanessa, pulling away just enough so she could look into Brooke’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” responded Brooke, placing a lock of hair behind Vanessa’s ear, who smiled sweetly.

“It’s a date then,” she said, getting ready to hop off as her stop rapidly approached.

\--

“I need you to redo this,” said Mr. Jones, Brooke’s boss, sliding a folder onto her desk.

“This isn’t mine,” she said, recognizing the presentation that was assigned to one of her coworkers.

“Now it is. I gave the newbie a vote of confidence but this is… well, not up to my standards, let’s leave it at that. I have to do this presentation today at 3, so get to it,” Mr. Jones continued. “If I go to the client with it as it is I may as well do it with a chalkboard and a child’s drawing,” he turned around to leave, not waiting for Brooke’s answer. Before he left, however, he stopped to point at her and say: “This is an important account. Fix it.”

She waited until he was out of sight to exhale frustratingly and rub her face down. She took the folder to take a glance at how much work it was going to be. There were tons of corrections and notes on each page, she would have to practically start from scratch. She glanced at the clock, it was almost 11. Well, shit.

_Brooke: Something came up at work, I can’t make it to lunch._  
_Brooke: I’m sorry :(_  
_Brooke: Can I make it up to you at dinner?_

\--

By the end of the day, Brooke was utterly exhausted. As she opened the door to her apartment, she regretted deeply having made plans and not being able to just take a bath and go to sleep. She made herself change and then go out again on the account that it wasn’t fair to cancel on Vanessa twice on the same day. She hadn’t had time to make plans for the two of them, though, and texted Nina feeling guilty as hell for asking for a restaurant recommendation instead of inviting her friend to something like she had promised she would, even if Nina didn’t seem offended at all, if her 5 options with links to reviews online and her own personal opinion were anything to go by. Brooke chose a restaurant with live music and waited for Vanessa at a station nearby. She looked beautiful as always, if also tired.

They sat down to eat and it was different, not as energetic as their first date, not as casual as their morning encounters. They complained a lot to each other about their issues at work, instead of the charming flirting or getting-to-know-each-other exchange of information that had been going on so far. Brooke was surprised by how much better she was feeling by the time their meals arrived. She felt Vanessa hook her ankle with hers under the table as she began to eat. They stayed like that, connected, until they had finished eating. Brooke felt so comfortable she was sure she could fall asleep right there.

“Anyway, it was nothing like-” Vanessa interrupted herself in the middle of a story and looked at Brooke with wide eyes for a second before she turned her head swiftly towards the small stage a few feet behind her where the Latina singer just started a new song.

“What? What happened?” asked Brooke, startled by Vanessa’s reaction, her brain still a little sleepy. Vanessa turned to her smiling wide, just to get up from her chair and bring it with her to the other side of the table, so she could sit right next to Brooke and face the singer. “Wha-” but Vanessa put her index on Brooke’s lips, signaling her to be quiet. She started to slightly sway in the rhythm of the song, closing her eyes and mouthing the lyrics.

Brooke never heard the song before. It was in Spanish, and the beat sounded old, from the 80s or 90s, the kind of music couples would dance to, probably. The singer’s voice was giving Brooke goosebumps, even if she didn’t understand a word, or maybe it was because she couldn’t take her eyes out of Vanessa, who was in a trance like she was transported back to another time, the corners of her mouth turned up as she lip-synched to every word.

The song ended and Vanessa got up to applaud, shouting a couple of compliments for good measure. Brooke clapped too, still unable to look away from the woman by her side.

“I haven’t heard that song in years!” said Vanessa sitting back down as another song began. “My mom used to listen to it all the time! God, that brings me back,” she continued, wiping a tear that was building up in the corner of her eye.

“It’s beautiful,” said Brooke, not only referring to the song.

\--

They walked back to the station holding hands, slowly as if they didn’t know they would see each other again the next morning. Vanessa would be lost in thought every now and then, with a smile on her eyes and a different rhythm on her step. She would sway Brooke’s hand and the blonde would imagine herself pulling Vanessa for a dance in the middle of the street.

“You thinking about your mom?” asked Brooke when Vanessa chuckled at one of her own memories.

“Yeah, sorry, guess I’m miles away, huh?” responded Vanessa apologetically.

“No, don’t be sorry, It’s lovely,” said Brooke sincerely. They were already at the station now. “Are you guys close? Maybe you could call her. Tell her you heard her song.”

“We haven’t talked much lately but only because, I don’t know, life gets in the way I guess. Yeah, I’m gonna call her when I get home. Or maybe tomorrow, it’s late over there, I’ll give the old woman a heart attack if I wake her up with a phone call, she’ll think I died or something,” said Vanessa, sounding excited and much more like herself.

They got on the train in a mood both of them thought impossible when they left their homes earlier in the evening. It would be a slightly longer journey than they were used to, but neither minded. It was fairly late, and city idiosyncrasies made that particular route not very popular at that time of the day. Which meant that, as they got in, the train car was empty. Brooke paid no mind, and sat down wherever.

Vanessa, however, smirked, and pulled her up to move seats, placing her on a sideways bench where there would be nothing in front of her legs and plenty of room so she could place one knee on each side of Brooke’s thighs and straddle her, holding herself on the bench beside the blonde’s head as the doors closed and the train started moving. Brooke gasped, her hands sliding on Vanessa’s bare legs where her skirt got scrunched up.

“To end your day on a sweet note,” said Vanessa seductively, leaning down to bite and pull gently at Brooke’s bottom lip, earning herself a grunt before the Blonde surged forwards to capture Vanessa’s mouth, one of her hands flying to her lower back to pull her closer while the other kneaded at her thigh. Vanessa rolled her body against Brooke’s and deepened the kiss. She got her hands out of the bench and hugged her across the shoulders, tangling one hand in the hairs on the back of the blonde’s neck. Their kiss grew hungry, Vanessa licking into Brooke's mouth as if it held the last drop of water in an infinite desert. Brooke let go of her leg in favor of hugging her down even closer, grounding Vanessa into her lap, making her legs open farther and her inner thighs slide against the fabric of Brooke’s outfit. Vanessa moaned, if she moved her knees she would be able to rub other parts into Brooke’s body.

They felt the train stopping, and Vanessa abruptly jumped back to sit beside Brooke in case someone else got in. They breathed heavily, and surely would fool no one about what was happening just a second ago. But no one appeared, the doors closed again with a beep, and soon enough they were back where they started, but this time Brooke pulled all of Vanessa’s hair to one side so she could suck and nibble at her neck. Vanessa tilted her head to give her more room.

“Come home with me,” said Brooke after a while, nuzzling behind Vanessa’s ear.

“I can’t, I have to work early and I don’t have my badge with me,” she responded, chasing Brooke’s mouth to kiss her hungrily, arching her back and biting her lip one last time before she jumped back to her side as the train stopped again. This time a couple of old ladies got in, and Brooke turned to bury her face on Vanessa’s hair and let out a frustrated huff, making her chuckle. Vanessa turned to her side too, facing her as they tried to cool down.

“Call in sick,” suggested Brooke, taking Vanessa’s hand between hers just to jeep touching her.

“You know I would, but I can’t,” said Vanessa apologetically, and Brooke didn’t press her further. “How come your lipstick is still on?” she asked tracing Brooke’s bottom lip with the thumb of her free hand.

“It was expensive,” Brooke responded, like it was obvious. They kept sharing small touches in silence as the train moved, their tiredness catching up with them again, even if they felt lighter and comfortable in each other’s presence. “I’ll get off earlier than you this time,” said Brooke eventually.

“Oh yeah, we’re on the other side,” noted Vanessa, glancing at the map. They were almost there already.

“Come to my place this weekend,” blurted out Brooke, like she had to let it all out in one go or it would become stuck forever. “We can just watch movies and eat pizza, have a lazy day. Just think about it and let me know, alright?” she said, not giving Vanessa a chance to respond. “I want you to sleep on it, ‘cause if you feel like it’s too much then we can do something else, no big deal. Or do nothing. Your call.” Vanessa nodded, smiling at Brooke’s awkwardness. The blonde kissed her knuckles, and then her mouth, lingering there for a brief moment, before getting up to leave at the next stop.

“Sweet dreams!” Vanessa shouted at her, just before the doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the extra fluffiness, I needed it for selfish reasons.


End file.
